Marvel Superhero Squad
Marvel Super Hero Squad is an line marketed by beginning in 2006. The line features 2-inch (51 mm) scale replicas of comic book heroes from the Marvel universe. Marvel Super Hero Squad 2-Packs Wave 1 - Released December 2006 *Captain America (Shield in hand, light blue) and Hawkeye (Blue and purple) *Cyclops (Blue and yellow costume) and Magneto (Silver base) *Wolverine (Blue and yellow costume) and Sabretooth (Orange costume) *Angel (Red costume) and Colossus Wave 2 - Released December 2006 *Iron Man (Red and Yellow Armor) and Thor (Blue Armor) *Daredevil (Arms to side, red costume) and Elektra (Red costume) *Hulk (Light green) and Wasp *Punisher (Classic costume, silver bazooka) and Ghost Rider (Chain in hand) Wave 3 - Released April 2007 *Mr Fantastic (Arms stretched) and Super Skrull *Human Torch (Opaque body) and Silver Surfer (Hunched over, facing to the side) *Invisible Woman and Dr. Doom *Thing (Black shoes) and Namor Wave 4 - Released July 2007 *Wolverine (Brown costume) and Phoenix *Juggernaut (Brown costume) and Nightcrawler *Beast and Iceman (On ice slide) *Moleman and Thing (Shorts) Wave 5 - Released November 2007 *Johnny Storm (Standing, lower body traslucent) and Annihulus *Black Panther (Black and yellow) and Storm (Black and yellow) *Ultimate Nick Fury and Ultimate Captain America *Logan (White shirt) and X-cycle *Pyro and Bobby Drake *Antman and Dr. Strange *Thor (Lord of Asgard armor) and Loki *Gambit and Rogue Wave 6 - April 2008 *Hulk (Green, ripped shirt) and Spider-Woman (Standing) *Cable and Captain America (Shield on back) *Doc Ock (Comic costume) and Black-Suited Spider-Man (Comic costume, arms extended) *Deadpool and Punisher (Captain America costume) Wave 7 *Daredevil (Arm behind head) and Spider-Man (Comic costume, punching) *Wolverine (Yellow costume, arms to body) and Psylocke *Venom (Comic costume, tongue out) and Spider-Man (Comic costume, webslinging arms to front) *Ghost Rider (Swinging chain) and Cycle Wave 8 *Wolverine (Samurai costume) and Hand Ninja *Ben Reilly and Carnage *Spider-man (Comic costume, punching) and Hobgoblin *Thor (New costume, swinging hammer) and Ares Wave 9 *Electro and Spider-Man (Comic costume, jumping) *Sentry and Spider-Man (Comic costume, open right hand, webslinging left hand) *Captain America (Throwing shield) and Red Skull *Blade and Punisher (Right arm behind head) Wave 10 *Spider-Man (Comic costume, red Symbiote) and Ultron *Skrull Soldier and Nick Fury VARIANT: SHIELD Agent *Spider-Man (Black costume, silver eyes and logo) and Ronin *Weapon X and Mystique Wave 11 *Spider-Man (Comic costume and comic blue, open right hand, webslinging left hand) and Shang Chi *Classic Cyclops and Marvel Girl *Thing (Dark orange, dark blue pants) and Kang *Shockproof Spider-Man and Shocker Wave 12 *Captain America and Black Widow *Spider-Armor Spider-Man and Rhino (Classic) *Spider-Man (Red and blue comic costume, wallcrawling) and Tombstone *Astonishing X-Men Beast and Avalanche Wave 13 *Scarlet Spider and Bullseye *Thorbuster Iron Man and Thor (New costume, white thunder) *Spider-Man (Arms out, leaning forward) and Tigra *Human Torch (Standing, flamed on) and Silver Surfer (Arms out, facing forward) Wave 14 *Wolverine (Unmasked, hunched over) and Bishop *Deathlok and Iron Man (2020 armor) *Black costume Spider-Man (Standing, left hand tilted and webslinging, right hand open) and Iron Fist *Spider-Man (Comic blue, webslinging arms to front) and Green Goblin Wave 15 *Spider-man (Hanging from lampost, comic blue) and Vulture (Dark green) *Wolverine (Astonishing X-Men costume) and Silver Samurai *Iron Man (Gold modern armor) and Spider-Woman (Shooting venom blasts) *Hulk (Landing) and Nova Wave 16 *Iron Man (Removable helmet) and War Machine (Standing) *Spider-Man (Arms out, leaning forward) and Moon Knight Wave 17 *Captain America (Bucky) and Motorcycle *Iron Man (Standing, red and yellow armor) and MODOK *Wolverine (Lunging forward) and Spiral Wave 18 *THOR & ABOMINATION *S-M & SCARLET WITCH *REPTIL & DR.DOOM